


Far Too Young To Die

by nervousbreakdance



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbreakdance/pseuds/nervousbreakdance





	Far Too Young To Die

**《UNKNOWN PERSON'S POV》**

He's gone. He's really gone. I can't believe it. Scratch that, I do believe it. I just didn't think it would happen so soon. I thought we still had at least a year together. A year. That's what the doctor said.

They lied to me. To him. Right in our faces. Filled our heads with false hopes. Everyone left him in the end. His family. His friends. Excuses excuses. That's all I heard spilled from their lips. But he didn't know. Or maybe he did, but was just too innocent or too scared to face reality.

He didn't deserve this. Any of it. He deserved a nice, long, peaceful life with me, his boyfriend. But no! Life was against him. Life didn't want him happy. His time ran out too soon.

I couldn't do anything to stop this from happening. Nobody did. I tried to convince myself that he's in a better place now. That he's finally free. From all the day to day suffering with that fucking disease he was cursed to carry. But another part of me says he's far from happy. That he's beyond depressed and miss missing me. Tears stained cheeks, begging to be wiped away delicately by my gentle touch, but sadly I'm not there. All alone. A forever without you.

I'm holding his cold, lifeless hand, letting him know that I'm here, but not here. I'm crying an ocean, so leave me be. The blinding white florescent lights burn my eyes. The white walls seem to be closing in on me. The suffocating air became dry and hot. Everything is blurring together. Birth. Life. Death. It's a never ending cycle. Love. Broken. Gone. Fuck my life.

He looks so innocent. So oblivious. New and curious. He's sleeping. He's only sleeping. Eyes full of life and ready for what the day has to offer. No he's not. He's not. I'm so stupid. He'll never wake up. Dead. He's dead. Dear child is dead. It's beautiful.

I hear voices right outside the room. Fuck, it's them. It's been years. Too long. Too soon. Why now? It's too late. Their son is gone. Gone gone gone.

More voices. More fake ass people. Never here. No support. Solo. I walked and carried this burden solo.

_Where did he go?_

_When was this?_

_Why didn't he tell us?_

_He left us.... why?_

These bastards. Over here shedding a tear or two. Sniffles and whimpers with no hint of sadness in them. Eyes empty of any emotion. Nothing. A pair of black holes.

Then again, they never approved of our relationship. Spat poison and threw knifes at us. I was his shield. I was his shoulder to cry on. I protected him from everything. All dangers. But in the end, I failed him. I'm such a failure. Couldn't even keep the love of my life on this planet. Nobody sticks around for long.

_.......stay strong, please. For me......._

_...........my perfect little angel, always out to protect me.........._

_....best last years of my life......_

_......................move on, I know you can.........._

_........we carry on, we all do................._

_................I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk the after life alone........_

_.............thank you......_

His famous last words. His final breath. Spent with me. Should I? He is the ghost of me. At the end of the world, he is the last thing I see.

It won't stop. That sound. Taunting me.

**_BEEP_ **

_He's dead._

**_BEEP_ **

_He's gone._

**_BEEP_ **

_He's still suffering._

**_BEEP_ **

More sobs wash over me. It's right. He's gone. And why? Just because of some stupid disease! Why couldn't it be me, not him!?! I would have happily taken all the pain away! Watching him struggle in life was already too much for me to handle. But this.... this is just plain cruel. A joke. Life couldn't get worse.

He had so much dreams. So much plans. So much more to live. His happily ever after never came. Oh, what a shame.

I could still feel the black, velvet box in my pocket. Burning a hole through it. The gold ring, never to be worn. I was going to do it. I've finally grown the balls to. But that same night, he decided to give up on me. Spirit and all.

Children. We wanted children. Two boys. Declan and Saint Wentz. Two beautiful boys to lighten up our world. All he wanted was to wake up every morning to the sound of tiny feet against our wooden floor. The joyful and cute laughter to fill our home. Too bad, life's a bitch.

And a dog. An English bullgog to be exact. His name was to be Hemingway. Nope, never going to happen now.

Music. Oh how his passion was music! He dreamed that one day he would become a famous musician. Playing live shows and having his music out there, for the public is enjoy. Forget about it, down the fucking drain.

Dark. Everything is dark. I can't see. He was my light. My guide through this awful place people call planet Earth.

He was my everything. He was my true home. He was my savior. He was **far too young to die.**


End file.
